


Jared Aishi

by ToxicBlueandRed



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Car Accidents, Corpses, Dating, Dead People, Double Dating, Drinking, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Grand Theft Auto Online, Guns, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Murder, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Presumed Dead, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, Theft, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlueandRed/pseuds/ToxicBlueandRed
Summary: Let's say for the sake of argument Ayano was normal and ended up with Budo Masuta. What if she had a brother. This is what this fiction is all about. But who is her brother yandere for?





	1. When they were born...

**Author's Note:**

> So Ayano is normal in this, but she has a Yandere brother.

Chapter 1: When they were born...

*Years ago*

 

Ryoba Aishi had aquired her senpai and made him her's. It took him an amount of time, but he eventually knew whether he liked it or not, he was stuck with this woman everywhere he went. With that said, at a young age, they had sex. Unexpectedly, Ryoba had gotten pregnant with two children, a boy and a girl... About months after it was discovered Ryoba was pregnant, her water broke and she had to be rushed to the hospital.

"Hold on a little bit longer darling!" Mr. Aishi told his wife as she was in labor of having their children.

A few hours and both were in a hospital room trying to control the situation, she was in the process of giving birth.

"I need you to take deep breaths." The doctor said to Ryoba.

Ryoba took the deep breaths and started to push the first child out. After a few minutes of breathing and pushing, their first child was out.

"It's a girl!" The nurse said

Ayano...

The baby girl cried as she was finally born... But Ryoba wasn't done. She still had the other child to push out. After a few minutes of the same thing, the second child eventually got out. But upon being pushed out, it didn't cry though.

"This one is a boy." The nurse told them. "He's alive, but not crying..."

Ryoba was finally glad that it was over, but the father was puzzled.

"W-W-What?"

*Present day*

Jared was asleep for the time being. But he had a few bizarre dreams.

He had a dream about a blue haired girl who went by the name of Saki Miyu. She was so cute and precious. She was in a princess appearal holding her hand out to him. As he reached out to grab her hand his dream turned into a nightmare of revisiting that hospital enduring the same tests that proved he was never going to be normal. Than his dream shifted to the school he'd be going back to the very next day, only the school this time was all bloody and he was clinching a knife in his hand. He got a notification from Info-chan telling him about something called Nemesis. He had to kill Nemesis. Nemesis patrolled the school really hard.

"This is going to be tough." Jared thought to himself.

As he walked the isles to hunt this "Nemesis" down, he noticed something else, Saki was tied to a chair being electricuted. Than on his right, he saw her tied to a bed stripped naked as someone fully clothed was sexually assaulting her. He wanted to strike at her attacker, but Nemesis was right in front of him. She charged at him, but he stabbed her in the heart. Nemesis was dead, and as Nemesis died, a path towards Saki's attacker was created. He heard her muffled screams as she was gagged. He ran towards the attacker to reveal his face. What he saw was shocking. It was none other than someone that looked like him. After seeing this he was than confronted by a completely ghost looking girl with a smile on her face.

Fun Girl...

"This could be your future Jared!" Fun Girl laughed maniacally.

In that instance, he was awake. He looked at his clock to see it was only 2:37. He was unable to sleep.

"What was something sweet turns out to be a fucking nightmare." Jared thought to himself as he got up to do his usual "waking up at 2 am routine." He went to the fridge to grab a soda, than he goes to the basement to be greeted by something surprising. His and his sister's parents were down there. He could overhear a conversation between the two.

"That's right, pack your bags, we're going to America!" His mother shreiked.

"We can't do that, what about our jobs?!" His father questioned Ryoba.

"I've already called the boss ahead of time darling..." This prompted Jared to open the door and enter the basement.

"But what if the kids find these tapes?! Tomorrow is the first day of school!" 

"You know, I'm kind of hoping they do, and if they are anything like their mother..."

"Than me and Ayano should be able to take care of ourselves and each other." Jared butted in.

"Look who's awake darling." Ryoba sweet like said to Mr. Aishi than looked back at Jared. "Did you have another nightmare again my little prince?"

"You don't wanna know mom." Jared answered emotionlessly as he opened his drink to take a swallow. "What's up with the tapes?" He eventually asked.

Mr. Aishi was now embarrassed as his son asked this question as Ryoba only giggled a bit.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself dear..." Ryoba giggled and headed up to her's and dad's room.

"What was that all about? And why do you look so shakey dad?" Jared asked Mr. Aishi again.

"Right..." Mr. Aishi didn't answer Jared's question. "So how much of that did you hear?"

"Only the part where she told you to pack your bags cause you two are going to America."

"I only worry about leaving you both here by yourselves..." 

"Don't worry dad, I'll take care of her."

Jared's gun dropped out of his pocket. Mr. Aishi now had a worried look on his face.

"Son?"

"Yeah dad?"

"W-W-W-Why do you have a g-g-g-g-gun?"

"Self defense purposes."

Mr. Aishi was relieved.

"Phew..." 

"Oh, by the way, your tape recorder is on."

"Huh? Must've hit record."

An hour passed and Jared still couldn't sleep, he looked at his clock and it said it was 3:40 now.

"Why the hell am I trying to sleep when I'm gonna have to start breakfast, jump in the shower, and wake Ayano up at four?" Jared thought to himself. "Fuck it, I'm getting up."

Jared walked out of his room to the scent of pancakes. When he got downstairs he saw Ayano in the bathrobe she usually wears after taking a shower. She was cooking some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. 

"Mornin'." Jared spoke.

"Oh hi Jared." Ayano said with her usual innocent smile in the morning.

She was listening to jpop. She didn't start listening to jrock until her friend Osana got her into it.

"Anyways, I'm gonna jump into the shower..."

"Ok." Ayano said in a sweet voice.

Jared got his towel and wash rag and jumped in the shower. He started by washing his hair, he had thin short black hair. Than he put some men's body wash on his rag and cleaned himself head to toe. Than he got out of the shower after he was done rinsing himself off and dryed himself with his towel. Than he went to his room and put on a pair of trousers and his uniform for school.

He than headed for the kitchen up until he saw Ayano getting dressed for school. He saw that she was about to forget her stockings.

"Ayano, you might wanna check and see if your missing something." Jared pointed out to her.

"Oh yeah..." Ayano turned around to take her shoes off to put on her stockings. "Please don't look..." she told him as her cheeks highlighted her shyness. 

"Sorry..." Jared apologized as he turned his head.

Ayano finally was fully dressed.

"Ok, I already got the table set."


	2. When do I care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see in the first chapter that Jared has nightmares at times, and seems to be an insomniac at times, could anyone fix this? Even the girl he dreamed about? Let's find out... Also I am adding Musume Ronshaku to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's continue this. So we last left off with the revealment of Jared being a Yandere and a bit of an insomniac. It's the nightmares that cause this. 
> 
> Will he find an antidote for this, or will he forever be hollow?

Chapter 2: When do I care?

 

Jared and Ayano gather around the kitchen table to eat their breakfast before going to school. As Jared started to eat the stuff, he noticed it tasted good. He wondered...

"Ayano?" Jared asked his sister as she was doing her dishes.

"Yeah?" Ayano answered back with her sweet voice once more.

Jared didn't want to sound rude asking or nosy, but there is no way she could make something so delicious without being in a club...

"What do you think of the clubs at Akedemi?" 

"Oh they're ok, I'm in the cooking club." Ayano smiled.

"I thought you was in the Martial Arts club with Budo." Jared pointed out.

"I am in that one too..." Ayano said.

"So Megami is allowing students to join multiple clubs?" Jared thought to himself.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and finished his plate. He put his dishes in the sink so where he could wash them. He finished his cup of orange juice and washed the cup too.

"The only reason I'm asking is because I might be joining a club this year..." Jared told Ayano.

Ayano looked puzzled as to why Jared said that when she knew Jared shared no interest in anything because he was broken. But she didn't ask. She just went with it. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey baby!" Ayano answered the door.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe we got through an entire summer that fast!" Budo's voice echoed throughout the house.

Jared knew they were fucking because he caught them once in the act.

*July 17th, 2:02 AM*

Jared couldn't get no sleep because of his goddamn insomnia. He got up to do the routine of going outside when he wakes up. But this was Sunday, so the routine was different than on most nights. Sundays he would wake up due to his insomnia after having a Fun Girl or Nemesis or Info-chan nightmare. He would step outside. As he went to go do this, he heard something rocking in Ayano's room. When he listened in closer, he heard sexual moans coming out of Ayano's mouth. He opened the door to get a shocking surprise. All of them yelled and Jared quickly covered eyes. Luckily Ryoba and Mr. Aishi was working a double that night.

"I saw nothing, your secret is safe with me!" Jared than quickly shut the door.

*Present day*

Jared got his bag and he was ready to go to school. 

"Sup Jared." Budo spoke to Jared.

"How's it hanging Budo..." Jared answered back.

As much as he wanted to hurt Budo, he couldn't find it in himself to do emotional harm to his sister, therefore he just stayed friendly with Budo. Getting along with Budo was easy because he was always a positive person even at the chrisist of times.

"Wanna walk to school with us?" Budo asked Jared.

"Whatever..." Jared answered back and left with the two.

He saw Ayano's friend's Taro and Osana standing there waiting for the three of them.

"Morning Jared!" Osana hugged him.

"How was your summer?" Taro asked him.

"Same old same old." Jared answered and than walked to school with them. As the few walked together, Jared brought up the dream he had.

"Hey, have y'all ever had a dream about a certain someone?" Jared asked the group.

"Nope." They all answered.

"Did you dream about someone?" Osana asked him.

"It was a dream for a bit, than it turned into one of my nightmares. I dreamed that Saki Miyu was in a princess dress and she held her hand out to me, I reach for the hand, than some other stuff. Than I get a text from Info saying I had to kill something called Nemesis. As I'm about to do that, I notice Saki being sexually assaulted by someone in a black hoodie. I kill Nemesis, than a path to her is created. So I go up to stab the figure and all of a sudden, the figure looks like me."

"Damn..." Budo said under his breath.

"Fucked up isn't it?" Jared asked.

"Very." Taro finished.

As they inched closer to the bus stop, Jared than bumps into someone, than he falls backwards. The person noticed and offered her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you..." the girl worried.

"It's ok, I should've kept my eye..." Jared was starting to feel something, an emotion of sort, he took one more glance at who offered her hand... It was Saki Miyu... Jared took her hand, got up, and dusted himself off.

"Are you ok?" Saki asked again.

"Yeah I'm ok..." Jared stuttered his words. "I've been through worse."

Saki giggled at this. Her giggle sounded sweet and delicate. Jared felt his heart beating faster Everytime he heard her voice. Than he heard the voice of her friend, Kokona Haruka.

"Saki, we're gonna be late." Kokona shouted over to her friend.

"I gotta go." Saki said as she tried to reach her friend.

"Ok see ya." Jared told her. He didn't know why he was feeling these feelings, but he did know this. He hated saying goodbye but he loved to watch her leave.

Eventually, he got to school. Just in time before the bell. He decided to split from the group to find Saki. He found her near the water fountain talking with the rainbow six, which also included her friend Kokona. Jared leaned against a tree watching her every movement. Up until he noticed some kid named Sora Sosuke walk up to her and flirt with her. This made Jared angry. As Jared was about to walk up to the boy to lay hands on him, he started to see that his vision is blurry and he blacked out. He eventually woke up and saw that everything around him was in flames. Nobody was around him apart from Saki and Sora. He waited for the right moment, and Saki separated from Sora to go somewhere. When the moment was opportuned, he got his switchblade out and slith the blue haired boy's throat open. After this he was awoken by the bell ringing signaling that all students must head to class.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jared asked himself in his mind, than his phone went off revealing a text from an anonymous user.

???: Hey there Jared.

Jared: Do I know you from somewhere?

???: Not personally I'm afraid...

Jared: Info-chan...

???: I take it you've heard of me.

Jared: Rumors spread fast.  
Jared: You blackmail students into doing your own dirty work, you offer them favors in exchange for panty shots that you sell to boys, and you lie about your "clients" to get an edge over them...

???: Your a smart cookie aren't you...  
???: Anyways, I know you were staring at a girl while leaning against a tree...  
???: Her name...

Jared: Is Saki Miyu...  
Jared: I know cuz she was elected for prom queen last year...  
Jared: She never won though... Instead they gave to that bitch Musume. Believe me, I know all about the Ronshaku's and their little loan company. This is because...

???: You used to buy drugs from Musume...  
???: I know about your past Jared.  
???: Anyways, I want you to know the guy that was hitting on Saki was an honor student...

Jared: Sora Sosuke, one of the lead acts in the drama club alongside Kizana, straight A student, cocky and rich, holds a skate club down at the query in downtown Shayukaza town. I know all about him.  
Jared: So I'm gonna hinch a guess here...  
Jared: You want me to do something to him to keep your newspaper sales sky high, you'll help me in exchange I have to take lewd panty shots of other female students, people like Musume's are valuable which is her and her four friends who bully other students for fun.

???: You catch on real nicely, read me like a book.

Jared: What makes you think I'll just do this for a bitch like you?

???: I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to your sister, correct...

Jared: Your disgusting...  
Jared: Lose my number whore.

???: So be it...  
???: You'll learn soon enough...

"Fuck that, I'm not gonna be blackmailed by no smart ass bitch." Jared thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Info-chan has gotten involved. Jared found his Kohai, but now has competition through Sora Sasuke. And all types of other stuff I intend to write about, stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. They all bow... Eventually...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is where we last left off, Info got Jared's number and tried to get him to do something bad to his rival for Saki...
> 
> Sora Sosuke...
> 
> How far will Info go to make Jared do what she wants to keep her newspaper sales sky high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna challenge y'all a bit, I'm gonna add some lyrics to a song that Jared listens to, guess the song and the band, I will reveal the name of the song and band in the end notes...
> 
> Also I will make a Valentine's special tomorrow...

Chapter 3: They all bow... Eventually...

 

Jared went to class almost late. When he got there, he had seen that he had the same class with Saki. Jared didn't hesitate to take the seat right next to her. He also seen that Sora also had the same class, but he sat in the back. Right behind him and Saki... Other students also came in the class at the same time. Sensei also chimed into the room. Saki turned her head to the right to see that Jared was in one of the seats next to her.

"Oh hi." Saki said in a sweet voice.

This voice ringed like angels singing in Jared's ears.

"Keep cool Jared..." Jared thought to himself in his head. "Keep cool!"

He turned his head to see Saki's smiling face.

"Sup." Jared answered.

After he said that, he felt some kind of strange ora surround him. This one seemed pink. All around him he only saw pink, pink, and more pink...

It wasn't long before Kokona took the other seat next to Saki.

"Oh, hi Kokona-chan!" Saki greeted her friend.

"Heya Saki-chan!" Kokona answered as she hugged her friend.

Jared awkwardly felt his chest tighten as Kokona hugged her friend. Sensei noticed Jared clutching at his chest.

"Are you ok young man?" Sensei walked up to Jared and asked him.

Everyone looked at Jared for a minute.

"Yeah I'm ok..." Jared answered. "It's just first day jitters, that's all."

"If you say so..." Sensei said.

Sensei went back to the front and gave in an announcement.

"Good morning everyone, I am Sensei Shayuza, or Ms. Shayuza if you perfer..." Jared knew her last name now. "Today is going to be a free day because the headmaster wants to give the new freshmans here a chance to explore the Akedemi campus a bit. In the meantime I will take roll before releasing y'all."

He also noticed that a few people close to him also was in the class.

"Ayano Aishi?" Sensei Shayuza asked.

Ayano raised her hand signaling she was here.

"Jared Aishi?"

Jared raised his hand as well.

"Midori Gurin?"

"Here ma'am!" Midori cheerfully raised her hand.

"Kokona Haruka?" 

Kokona raised her hand.

"Budo Masuta?"

Budo raised his hand.

"Saki Miyu?"

Saki raised her hand too. Jared noticed her arm had light skin like him.

"Osana Najimi?"

Osana raised her hand.

"Musume Ronshaku?"

Musume rose her hand.

"Oka Ruto?"

Oka as well raised her hand.

"Sora Sosuke?"

That cocky fuck raised his hand with his cocky smile and his cocky hairdue.

"Mai Waifu?"

"Here." Mai answered.

"And finally... Taro Yamada?"

Taro raised his hand.

"Ok, that seems to be it, you guys and gals are free to go..." Ms. Shayuza told everyone.

As everyone got up to go hang wherever they wanted, Ms. Shayuza studied the room until she noticed who she wanted to talk to before he went out to hang.

"Jared, can I see you for a minute?"

"You guys go ahead." Jared told his sister and her friends.

Jared walked up to his teacher's desk.

"I've read some reports from your older teachers and psychiatrist, and it seems you have a bad case of insomnia, and you have these nightmare's before waking up."

Jared only nodded his head.

"I may be your teacher, but I'm also a doctor, so if you have anymore nightmare's or anything like that, feel free to tell me. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Jared answered

"Your not in any trouble, I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you. Your dismissed for the rest of the day."

"Thank you sensei." 

"Anytime."

Jared had usually hung out with his sister and her boyfriend, but Jared changed those plans. He looked all around for Saki and found her on the roof with her friend Kokona. He overheard a conversation and listened in closer.

He overheard something about Kokona being involved with convesated dating with older men.

"She's a teenage prostitute? Why Kokona?" Jared asked himself.

Than he overheard something about Kokona's father, but than she didn't go any further...

"Damn." Jared thought to himself again. He leaned up to the wall, pulled out his phone and headphones, and listened to a song.

I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me  
Outside the window just to watch you as you bleed  
I found a lion hidden right beneath bed  
How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head  
I am a lion and you are dead.

He listened to the full song before shutting the phone off. It was now time for the students to go home, as he was about to follow Saki home, he got a text from someone.

 

???: I thought you knew about me and what I'm capable of...

Jared: What the hell are you talking about?

???: You know all about the rape that's been going on in that wearhouse on the lakeside right?

Jared: YOU BETTER NOT HAVE...

???: I already did...  
???: I'll be in touch.

"Goddamnit!" Jared thought to himself as he rushed back to his house to grab his gun. He got his gun and rushed to the wearhouse where Ayano was sent. When he got there, he noticed Budo was lying on the ground.

"Save her..." Budo told Jared in a pained voice.

Jared found the doors and kicked them open. He saw three men, one of them held Ayano's arms while the other two played around with Ayano's body, up until one of them yanked Ayano's panties down and put his penis inside Ayano's vagina. He heard the noises of Ayano being raped. The third guy was playing with Ayano's breast, he eventually undid Ayano's bra underneath her shirt. He than placed his mouth on a breast.

"Jared!!!" Ayano's screams were muffled.

The guy holding Ayano's arms noticed Jared.

"Back off, Info said we have to take turns..." He shouted over to Jared.

"I'm not here to fuck..." Jared responded and than pulled his gun out. He shot the guy in between the eyes. The other two heard the shot, but Jared shot them too.

"We gotta get out of here, cops will be here soon." Jared grabbed his sister.

Ayano put her bra and panties back on before leaving. Seeing as she was in no condition to lift him, Jared picked Budo up, and he carried them both to the house. When they got there, Ayano tended to Budo's wound. Than she went upstairs.

"How you holding up?" Jared asked Budo.

"I'll live..." Budo sighed. "I just regret not being the one to help her."

"I'm gonna go check on her." Jared said.

Jared went up to Ayano's room. She was sitting on her bed covering herself in her blankets. Jared sat next to her.

"How you holding up?" Jared asked.

"I thought the process was going to be successful..." Ayano said crying. "You killed them..." 

Jared looked down.

"They had it coming." Ayano's tears turned into anger as Jared really quickly hugged her to calm her down. She sobbed in his shoulders.

"Right, just try to get some sleep." Jared soothed her. 

Jared headed downstairs.

"You staying the night?" Jared asked Budo.

"Nah, I'm heading home." Budo said. "Take care Jared."

Jared waved at him, as soon as he left, he got a text.

???: I warned you...

Jared: What the hell is wrong with you you fucking bitch?!

???: I got my ways...  
???: You know what I want...

Jared: I am not doing anything for your sorry ass!  
Jared: YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!  
Jared: HELLO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

???: I guess I'll have to make another example...  
???: This time... Saki will be my victim...

Jared: OK!  
Jared: FINE!!!  
Jared: How many panty shots do I need for a knife.

???: Such an obiediant dog...  
???: Just one... And it doesn't have to be anyone special.

What the hell is Jared thinking doing this for this motherfucker.

"Whatever, it doesn't look like I have a choice..." Jared thought to himself before receiving a text.

Sora: I know who you are Jared...

Jared: Really? You are an open book Sora.

Sora: Let me make myself clear...  
Sora: If anyone is going to be dating Saki, your talking to him.  
Sora: So how much do u want to lay off her?

Jared: I don't think u know me clearly Sora...  
Jared: I don't play that game.  
Jared: And now that I think about it...  
Jared: How would the guidance counselor react to you trying to bribe me...

Sora: You wouldn't...  
Sora: I'd have that school sued faster than your feet ever touched the ground.  
Sora: The Head worships mine and the Saikous family.

Jared: You seem to forget your not the only one with riches asshole...  
Jared: I have money too...  
Jared: But I don't buy my way to the top of the food chain...  
Jared: Saki is going to be mine...  
Jared: And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.

Phone: Sora has blocked Jared

"Wow..." Jared thought. "What a boss..." He got another text.

Kokona: Your... Jared right?

Jared: Who's asking?

Kokona: I'm Kokona...  
Kokona: We have the same class... And you have a crush on Saki, is that right?

Jared: Crush... Is a strong word.

Kokona: Well... I can help you out with that...  
Kokona: But in return, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else.

Jared: Your secret is safe with me...

Kokona: The only reason I'm doing convesated dating is because of my dad's debt.

Jared: His debt?  
Jared: Is he beating you or sexually assaulting you?

Kokona: Goodness no!

Jared: Than why does he go in your room at night?

Kokona: How do you know about that?

Jared: I'll tell you if you tell me what your dad does.

Kokona: He...  
Kokona: He cries!

Jared: That's it? He cries about his debt?  
Jared: That sounds ridiculous!

Kokona: ...

Jared: Sorry.  
Jared: anyways, I knew about that because I was kind of stalking Saki...

Kokona: oh dear... I didn't know you liked her so...

Jared: two things...  
Jared: one. I'm going to look into the depths of Akedemi, see if I can find a suitor for u...  
Jared: and two... I'm going to help with your father's debt...

Kokona: NO! You don't need to do that...

Jared: Kokona, listen, the older guys aren't gonna stop calling you or anything unless you got somebody to care for you...  
Jared: And I think I can help with your dad's debt if you give me the name of the loan place where your dad put in for.

Kokona: I think it's... Ronshaku... But...

Jared: Ronshaku loans...  
Jared: Why are you worried about it anyway?

Kokona: Because they called my dad and said if he didn't pay up, they was going to do bad things to him.

Jared's oh...  
Jared: Loan sharks...  
Jared: Ok, call off the guy that keeps calling you, I'll take care of your dad's loan problem first.

Kokona: Thank you...

Jared: Don't mention it.

After he was done texting her, he got a phone call from a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Jared, been a while baby!"

"Just the person I wanted to give me a call, sup Musume."

"We are gonna have a free day all week, did you read the school webpage?"

"Never got around to it..." 

"Well, since we aren't having classes, I figured you and I could kick it!"

"Sounds like a plan..."

"Perfect! I will see you at twelve ASAP!"

"Ok, I'll be free then."

"See you tomorrow!" She hung up.

"Perfect..." Jared thought to himself. "Get a syringe and phase one is active..."

Jared: Do you know where I can get a syringe to put someone asleep?

???: Nurse's office is a good place to look.

Jared: ok, I'll look there tomorrow.

"I guess I need to go to the nurse's office tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Lion and the band is Hollywood Undead.
> 
> Anyways, looks like we are in action in the next chapter...


	4. Life or death? Live or die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is where we last left off... Info has put Jared in a rut to the point where he doesn't have a choice. If he wants to protect the people he cares about, he has to commit tragedies to keep Info's newspaper sales sky high, Kokona wants a huge favor done for her, and Sora is trying to bribe him... Well... Let's see how phase one goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phase one begins now.

Chapter 4: Life or Death? Live or die?

 

Jared was backed into a corner here. Info wants him to do terrible things for her, to keep her newspaper sales sky high. Sora is trying to bribe him away from Saki. And Kokona wanted him to help with her dad's debt although he volunteered to. He didn't know what to do anymore. And Musume called him asking him to "kick it." Musume was a part of phase one. So the only thing he could do now was go to bed. As he drifted to sleep, he had another one of those nightmares. Only this one was only Fun Girl. And she didn't attack with flashes and stuff, she... Soothed him?

"They got nothing on you..." Fun Girl soothed him more. A few minutes after that, he woke up from it.

"God damn insomnia!" Jared thought to himself.

Instead of grabbing a soda, he headed straight to the basement. He stared blankly at the chair that contained ropes for a reason. He sat in it and was greeted of flashes involving mom and dad.

"Woah..." Jared thought to himself.

Than Jared took the time to listen to the tapes his mother wanted him to hear so badly.

"The fuck?" Jared thought to himself again.

He left the basement and went up to Ayano's room. She wasn't there, weird eh? She left him a note.

*Dear Jared

Sorry for leaving all of a sudden, it's not that I'm scared of you or anything, Budo offered to let me stay over at his place until the heat on you dies down. Stay safe brother.

Sincerely  
Your loving sister  
Ayano.*

"At least she'll be safe there..." Jared thought to himself more. "And getting Musume kiddnapped was a bit easier now..."

He made his way downstairs again because he knew trying to go back to sleep was pointless. He got in the shower, washed himself off, than rinsed himself off, than dryed himself off. He put on the school uniform than he headed to the kitchen. Jared got a bowl and some cereal. After he was done eating the cereal, he decided to go on ahead and head to the school real quick because he needed to get the syringe to knock Musume out, than he had to get a panty shot so where Info could give him a knife, and he had to make himself something for lunch before Saki left for school. It didn't take him long to get to school, but the gates were locked. He was good at acrabatics though, so he could just scale the walls if he had too. He chained some wall jumps together and he scaled over the walls. He made his way to the nurse's office to get the syringe first. The syringe was in sight, unguarded... Now he had to take it, but there was no syrum in it. 

"She must've had to put someone to sleep..." Jared thought to himself.

Jared found the syrum and put some in the syringe. Than he made his way to the roof. Midori was sleeping on the bench where the kids usually sit at. Jared took the opportunity to slide his phone up Midori's skirt and take the panty shot. He wasn't a fan of doing it as he despised it, but if he was going to get a knife, he needed to. He sent the photograph to Info.

Jared: *photo of Midori's panties*

???: That'll do, one knife coming up...  
???: Back of the school, middle window.

Jared made his way to the window, when he got there, a knife was already on the ground.

???: Pleasure doing business with you.

Jared picked up the knife and headed back to his place. As soon as he got there, he went to the fridge to see what was in there. He decided to make himself one of those bentos that the other students ate at lunchtime. As soon as he was done prepping that, he went up to his room to look up Saki's home address. He searched up Miyu residence. Eventually, he found her address. Jared grabbed his bag and his lunch and headed to the address. When he got there, he noticed that Saki was living good, she had two loving parents, and a nice house. Jared knew he had to hide somewhere so where she didn't notice him. He hid behind the bushes until Saki left her place to go to school. Jared followed. Every time she would look behind her, he would get in cover to not be seen by her. As Jared continued to follow her, he saw something that really pissed him off. Some random fuck walked passed her and smacked her ass.

"I did that!" The person yelled out as he made his way down the street. Jared waited for the moment, than he grabbed the guy and dragged him to the alley. Jared pulled the knife out and stabbed this human being without a word. Than he noticed that the guy had a phone on him. Jared took the phone for the purpose of learning about this guy more. 

"John Everest..." Jared found out his name. He read through John's texts. He noticed a familiar name in Sora Sosuke. Sora was calling John now. Jared answered.

"John, it's Sora, how'd Saki's ass feel bro?"

Jared remained silent, he had his phone out and recorded the conversation.

"Quit giving me this silent treatment shit!"

Still no answer.

"I pulled your broke ass out of that hellhole for the express purpose to sexually harass one person. Hell, maybe even get yourself wet, and now you do this to me!

Jared shut off the recording and responded.

"Karma comes back to bite in different ways..."

"Who the hell is this?!"

"See ya chump..." Jared hung up the phone after he said that to Sora.

He pursued to follow Saki up until they reached the school. As soon as they did, he seen that Sora looked shook as he was begging random people for help. No one would help him, he had no allies. He waited a few minutes and Sora was going to the restroom. In there, Sora smashed his phone to make it untraceable and threw it in the garbage. He than froze in fear as he saw through the mirror that Jared was right behind him. As soon as Sora turned around, Jared grabbed the scrawny teen by his throat and looked into his eyes.

"Hold on man, I was only kidding about what I texted you last night." Sora pleaded for mercy.

Jared showed none.

"Karma comes back to bite in different ways..." Jared told Sora.

"Oh my God! That was you who answered the phone?"

"Saki's gonna be mine, I'm going to ensure it." Jared than stabbed Sora in the head ensuring death. 

Now all Jared had to do was dispose of Sora's corpse and clean up all evidence. He disposed of Sora in the incenerator along with the knife, than he got the mop and cleaned up the blood.

"There..." 

Twelve struck fast, and Jared texted Musume.

Jared: I know a secret place where we can kick it...

Musume: Really? Sounds kewl. Swing by there now.

The plan was now in motion, she was gonna go by the second floor storage room thinking they was old friends just rekindling an old spark. As soon as he got there, he was greeted by Musume with her cocky smile and usual pack of cigs.

"Ooooh Jared, your sooooo sneaky!" Musume blushed and closed the door behind her. 

"She didn't really think we was gonna have sex did she?" Jared thought to himself. "I hope she didn't think we was." 

Musume sat next to him and put a cigarette in her mouth.

"Lighter?" Musume asked.

"Oh yeah..." Jared took out his lighter and lit Musume's cigarette.

"Tell me something." Musume asked. "Did you ever consider having kids?"

Jared knew exactly where this was heading, she had been trying to get him under the sheets for months trying to get pregnant by him even though her smoking like a freight train would probably kill the baby.

"Never thought of it." Jared got up behind her and rubbed her shoulders a bit.

"Ooooooooo......" Musume felt Jared's warm and soft hands.

"Ever took a needle to the arm?" Jared asked her.

Musume was shocked that Jared asked her this. 

"Of course silly." Musume said before Jared inserted the syringe in Musume's neck and watched her drift away to sleep. 

"Than this should be familiar to you..." Jared said before putting Musume in the Instrument case and than sat back on top of it. He got out his lunch and ate it. It sucked he ate it by himself, he wished that he and Saki could go on ahead and be together, but he needed to rid of anyone who has interest in her. A few hours passed and it was time to go home. He heard on the radio that the Sosuke house burned to the ground and his family was dead.

"Looks like no one will be looking for him now." Jared thought to himself.

Jared carried the instrument case back to his house, he wondered why no one asked why he was carrying a huge instrument case around. He didn't bother to process it. He just took the instrument case to his basement, got an unconscious Musume out, also, he took a panty shot of her before tying her up. The reason he took this shot is if he needed something from Info worth twenty panty shots, he would already have that photo to send to her. He put a blindfold over her eyes and set up a video camera. He connected his phone to the camera. Musume woke up.

"Jared?" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"Musume?"

"Where are we?"

"Our location is not important, what's important is what is most meaningful to your dad."

"What are you talking about? What is this? AM I TIED TO A CHAIR?!" Musume was frightened now.

"See now, he runs a loan business full of loan sharks, but I think you're aware of this. So I'm gonna cut to the chase here. The choice he has to make revolves around your fate. Life or death. LIVE or DIE!"

"Your confusing me..."

"If he chooses for you to live and frees all of his clients of debt, you live, but if he chooses to keep his clients in debt, you die."

"Your joking right?"

Jared held a knife to Musume's throat. Musume was scared again.

"Does this look like a fucking joke to you? Oh wait, blindfold..."

"How do you plan to send a message to my dad." Tears was streaming down her face.

"When I snap my fingers, I want you to speak to your father as I'm going to record a video and send it to him..."

Jared walked over to the video camera and started recording, he snapped his fingers giving Musume her window.

"Daddy... I'm scared... I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" 

Jared stopped the recording.

"Good job Musume, now let's hope this saves your life." Jared told her and Musume was still balling her eyes in tears.

Jared now got on his phone and made sure it was all there. As he seen it all there, he could now send the video to Mr. Ronshaku himself.

Jared: you need to see this..  
Jared: *video*

Mr. Ronshaku: What have you done?!

Jared: I haven't hurt her...  
Jared: yet...  
Jared: And I can keep it that way if you do one simple thing for me.

Mr. Ronshaku: what is it?

Jared: free all of your clients from debt...

Mr. Ronshaku: ARE YOU INSANE?!  
Mr. Ronshaku: that'll ruin my business!

Jared: sir, we are talking about a matter of life or death.  
Jared: if your clients are still in debt by tomorrow morning I will slith your daughter throat open and chop her into pieces and send her parts to your mailbox!

Mr. Ronshaku: you son of a bitch...  
Mr. Ronshaku: FINE GODDAMNIT!  
Mr. Ronshaku: I'm releasing all my clients from debt.

After a few seconds, he got a message from Kokona.

Kokona: my dad just got a call...  
Kokona: he was realeased from his debts!  
Kokona: thank you soo much Jared!  
Kokona: but what did you do to make him change his mind?

Jared: I'd rather not talk about.

Kokona: kind of scary you put it that way, but I hope he got what he deserved!  
Kokona: thank you!

Jared: Your welcome.  
Jared: before school, can u come by mine and Ayano's place.

Kokona: sure.

Jared got another text from Musume's father.

Mr. Ronshaku: can I have my daughter back?

Jared: I'm a man of my word, she'll be in an instrument case in one piece.

Jared made his way up to his room to get dressed and got his gun. He put on black jeans, black tennis shoes, a black shirt with no picture, a black hoodie, a mask that only covered his mouth and nose with a skeleton part engraved in it, and pure black sunglasses. He put the gun in the back of his pants and went downstairs to put Musume in the instrument case, she was asleep. He put an unconscious Musume in the instrument case and took it by the Ronshaku loans place. He was greeted by some awaiting folks.

"Where's my daughter?" Mr. Ronshaku asked.

"In here..." Jared kicked the instrument case to him. He walked off.

"Shoot him down..." Ronshaku radioed someone. But before the sniper could shoot, Jared shot the sniper down and turned to face Ronshaku.

"Double crossing me?.." Jared asked in a deep voice.

"LIGHT EM UP!" Ronshaku screamed as he pulled out his gun, but Jared shot them all down, and shot the old man in the shoulder.

"You shouldn't have crossed me you miserable bastard..." Jared said to Ronshaku. Jared slowly opened the case... Pointing his gun at Musume.

"Wait..." Ronshaku stopped him. "I'm sorry!"

"Too late..." Jared shot Musume in the head.

Ronshaku was now balling his eyes out.

"YOU MOTHER..." Ronshaku charged at Jared, but Jared shot the old man three times in the chest. "...fucker..." he than died.

Jared had to dispose of the bodies, he put everything in the Ronshaku loans place, including the bodies. He found a jerry can in the office and poured it all around the place. He got some explosives near the gas, and lit the gas with his lighter. He ran away from the scene of the crime. No eye witnesses saw anything and the place burned to the ground.

"Lesson number one..." Jared thought to himself. "Never cross Jared Aishi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jared was forced to stain his hands in blood not once, but twice. Next chapter real soon, also tomorrow I will be doing a Valentine's day special fanfic, I need couples now, any couple from your choice is now available, I will tell you if I'm interested in it or not.


	5. Take it virtual!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared now has blood on his hands, first being the perv that touched Saki's butt on the sidewalk, than he dealt with a scared Sora, and now the Ronshaku's. Will he ever be the same, also GTA Online comes in to play on here. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I noticed this story isn't getting any attention. But trust me, this story will be worth reading. Anyways if you do read this, I hope you like it.

Chapter 5: Take it virtual!

 

As soon as Jared got home, he knew he'd have to hide the bloody clothes somehow. But he couldn't just throw it out. He decided to bury the clothing as at the time he got back to his house, no one would be outside. As far as the knife he killed Sora with went, well... That needed to go. Jared got the old fire barrel he convinced his mom to get him and lit it. As soon as the fire was high enough, he threw the knife in there along with the empty can he was drinking his soda out of. He knew he should be in bed, but he wasn't tired for an odd reason. He knew Kokona was supposed to be at his house in a few hours, so he decided to take a shower real quick. 2 hours later and Kokona was ringing.

"Hey Jared." Kokona shouted as the door was closed.

"Give me a sec..." Jared answered. "I'm not done getting dressed."

"Take your time, no rush." Kokona answered back.

As soon as he was done getting dressed, Jared answered the door.

"Come on in Kokona-chan." Jared invited the purple haired girl in his house.

As soon as he let her in, Kokona sat on the couch as Jared sat on the love seat next to the couch.

"Haven't been here in a while." Kokona smiled.

"You've... Been here before?" Jared questioned.

"Yeah, Ayano invited me and Saki for a sleepover over the summer."

"Oh..."

"You didn't know?"

"No, I was at a motel during that time, and our parents were working a double."

"Oh."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Oh yeah." Kokona broke the silence. "You wanted me to come here for a reason?"

"Oh yeah. If you had to pick the perfect guy, what would you want him to look like." 

"Well..." As Kokona pointed out everything she wanted in a man, Jared jotted it all down in a notepad. "That would be the perfect guy for me."

"Ok, I will look around Akedemi for such a person." Jared told Kokona.

"Thanks so much Jared, but you really don't have to."

"It's fine, I insist."

"See you at school?"

"Sure."

Kokona left the house and Jared figured he could get his school stuff up until he remembered the entire week was a free week and today was only Wednesday. He than got a text from his sister.

Ayano: Hey Jared?

Jared: Ayano?

Ayano: Just checking to make sure your alright.  
Ayano: Your online activity on your Saikoustation 4 has been low since Monday.

Jared: Yeah I'm fine.  
Jared: Just been busy...

Ayano: Did you hear about Musume?

Jared: No I haven't. What happened?

Ayano: She was killed. A clear shot to her head. Her, her dad, and some other people.

Jared: That's rough. Anyways, ttyl.

Ayano: Okay...

 

After Jared stopped texting Ayano, he than realized he had a picture of Saki, it fell from a book on the shelf. He than decided that he would make a shrine dedicated to Saki. But that will have to wait later until the school day has ended to make it, in the meantime he would have to collect things to put in it. He got an empty bag and went straight to school. As today for the entire week was a free day today he was sleepy and wanted to sleep now for an odd reason. So he asked around about the most comfortable rooms in school. Everyone suggested the cooking club room. He decided to head up there. Jared put the empty bag in the corner of the room, than he sat in one of the chairs, and put his head down. Slowly he drifted to sleep. He had yet another nightmare.

"Where am I?" Jared asked himself. 

"A vision..." A mysterious figure told him.

"Argus..." 

"Look behind you."

Jared looked behind him to see himself covered in blood.

"This is the anger I've been trying to release from your body that you have kept chained inside you for a long time!" Argus yelled at him.

Jared than woke up to someone shaking him.

"Jared? Jared?" Whoever was shaking him asked him.

Jared wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids were forcing him to keep his eyes shut.

"Jared?" Someone else asked.

He than opened his eyes. He saw Saki her hand on his shoulder. Than he saw his sister standing right behind Saki. Jared eventually sat up.

"Sorry." Jared appoligized. "I should've asked before just coming in here."

"It's ok, we left it open for a reason." Ayano pointed out.

Jared got up and grabbed the empty bag he brought to school with him.

"I've gotta go." Jared said before leaving.

"Take care Jared." Saki smiled and waved at him.

"Farewell til tomorrow." Jared said to her and blushed.

"Ok, I'm gonna start at that hedge maze." Jared thought to himself.

As he made it to the maze, he found a bra on the ground.

"Kind of indecent and sexy at the same time..." Jared told himself. "Wait... Why do I think it's kind of sexy?" He picked the bra up and smelled it. "Oh God..." He looked around and saw that no one was around. Than he saw the tag that said it was Saki's. "Yes... First item!" Jared thought to himself. 

He put the bra in the empty bag and continued to search up and down the school again for more items. He came across a band-aid that others were saying was Saki's. He could sense it was hers going by the feel of the blood for an odd reason, but he put it in the bag anyways. Another thing he got was an apple that Saki bit off of during lunch, he got that apple and put it in the bag to. He didn't know why, but he also took the tampon that Saki used to control her period. And finally, he needed a toothbrush or something. But he'd have to wait until school was over. Or maybe not.

"Jared Aishi, please see the Guidance counselor." The intercom announced.

Jared went to the guidance counselor and sat in the chair in front of her.

"Jared, it's come to my attention that you fell asleep in the cooking club room."

"Yes ma'am, that's true." 

"Well, since today is a free day, I'm going to dismiss you for the day, go home and try to get some sleep. I know about your insomnia case."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Stay safe and don't misbehave."

Jared left the counselor's room after she told him she'd let the gym teacher know she was releasing him early. He than made his way to the front gate.

"I hope you feel a bit better tomorrow Jared." The gym teacher told him. "You're one of my most valuable students right now, I knew something was up when you fell asleep in that room."

"Thanks ma'am."

Before heading back to his house, he went by Saki's house to see if she had a toothbrush she didn't use. When he got to her house, he noticed both parents were leaving. After their car pulled off, he managed to slip through the nearly shut gate and enter the home. Since Saki's parents locked the door to their home, he had to enter the home through an open window. When he entered the window, he noticed how bright the room was. It had one bed, a flat screen TV, a Saikoustation 4 with girly skins on it, a mirror on top of a dresser, and some selfies of Saki and her friend Kokona plus Ayano and some posters on her wall.

"This must be Saki's room..." Jared thought to himself. He noticed that she had some panties on the floor, they belonged to her. Also they had a scent that made him feel good inside his pants for a reason. "Fuck it..." He told himself as he put them in his bag. Now he headed for the bathroom that was in her room. He got inside and noticed a condom that has been used. "Damn... Who... What... The... Fuck..." Was the thoughts going around in his head. He had an app on his phone that could trace someone else's DNA in it. He started outside, it was definitely Saki's DNA. But when he tested the inside, It kept saying it was his DNA.

"What?" He than had a vision of him and Saki sleeping in the same bed. Up until he started kissing her and she was kissing back. Than it led to the bathroom where he put the condom on. He was still clothed while Saki took off all of her clothes. He than inserted himself inside her and began to thrust and hump as she made sexual moans. After he had cum inside the condom, he was than confronted by Argus.

"Why are you jacking off in here?" Argus asked him.

"What the hell?" Jared was than awoken from his vision. 

He noticed than that the result came back as no DNA on the outside of the condom, and he was in fact jacking off inside the condom while looking at a photo of Saki she had in their for an odd reason. Wait. No, he took it off her wall and grabbed a condom and went into the bathroom with it thinking it was the actual Saki.

"What am I becoming?" Jared thought to himself before seeing that Saki had a row of toothbrushes. He also found a reminder note saying that they all have four toothbrushes each. So taking one of Saki's toothbrushes wouldn't hurt. He saw a blue one, a purple one, a black one, and one with a design of a blue rose. He took the blue one and left, he put the picture on the floor and headed to the window, shut it, and than headed back to his house.

When he got home he got some tools together to build the shrine. It took him a while, but now he had a shrine dedicated to Saki. He put the picture he had of her in the middle whilst putting the items he collected in each column right around the picture. Now that he was done with that, he got on his Saikoustation 4 and put in his copy of Grand Theft Auto 5 in and got out his headset. Before starting the game, he waited a few seconds and he was now online. He went to go see who was playing GTA online. 

Saikoustation 4: Your friends FireStrawberry, DragonSleeper, JackzonDoesGaming85, and Shot_Em2.045 are online. Welcome back PhenomenalBloodKing46276. All your online friends that are online is playing Grand Theft Auto online.


	6. Game do bring us together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have been inactive for a while. I just took a break to think about some rivals that Jared could kill. I think Sora will be the only one, as far as attempted rape and stuff goes, well... I'll explain that next chapter. In the meantime, enjoy the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where GTA online gameplay becomes active.

Chapter 6: Games do bring us together...

 

Jared activated his Saikoustation controller and started up the game. After a few minutes of loading, he was now playing online with his friends.

VC:

Fire: Hey yo, Jared. How you get outta school so early?

Phenomenal: I fell asleep...

Dragon: HA! I wish that shit worked where I go!

Jackzon: y'all I'm bored...

Phenomenal: So let's do something...

Shot: Yo, this fucking player keeps killin my ass dog!

Phenomenal: Hang on, I got something for em!

GTA: You riddled T4P_D4T_4SS

Shot: Thanks homie!

Phenomenal: Don't mention it.

Shot: Hey, Get in my car! Jared you driver.

Phenomenal: Fine by me...

Jared had his GTA online character get in the driver seat of the car and picked up Fire, Shot, and picked up Fire, Shot, and Dragon.

Jackzon: I'll keep y'all covered on my bike.

Phenomenal: Ok...

Jared started driving. 

Phenomenal: Ok, where we goin?

Shot: The motherfuckin Strip Club!

Fire: Ahem, I'm a girl!

Dragon: Exactly!!!

Phenomenal: So that's out of the question... Hey yo hold up...

Shot: Another Gang Attack.

Fire: HELL YEAH!

Dragon: Jackzon? Where is you at boy?

Jackzon: Right behind y'all!

Phenomenal: Ok, let's see what we have here.

Shot: Fuck that! Let's rush in there!

Phenomenal: Yeah I like that plan better!

Jared and the others got out of the vehicles and equipped themselves with their own guns. Jared used the Carbine Rifle. Fire used a Shotgun. Dragon used an Assault Rifle. Shot used an SMG. And Jackson armed himself with a sniper.

Phenomenal: Ok let's do this.

All of them walked towards the territory.

Phenomenal: Ok. Code names, J, Get on top of the skyline over there, F, get in cover behind that wall, D, cover behind the opposite wall, me and S will charge right in and take the huge risk.

Everyone got into their positions.

Phenomenal: Ready?

Shot: Whenever you are...

Phenomenal: On three...

Shot: ...

Phenomenal: one...

Shot: ...

Phenomenal: two...

Shot: ...

Phenomenal: THREE!!!

Jared and Shot charged at the territory. They were greeted by several men. He and the other players were all shooting their guns and yelling in their headphones.

Jackzon: DIE BITCHES!!!

Fire: MOTHERFUCKERS!

Dragon: YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW!

Shot: THESE BITCH ASS HOES GONNA GET IT!!!

Phenomenal: I'LL KILL ALL YOU PUNK ASS MARKS!!!

Shot: FUCK YOU!!!

Phenomenal: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!

Everyone was now dead.

Phenomenal: This place is ours now!

Shot: Them hoes had nothin on us.

Fire: Yeah!

Jackzon: Heyo, I feel like playin WWE right now, Jared if you wanna join me in a match, let me know and I'll send you an invite.

Phenomenal: Ok, later.

GTA: Jackzon_Does_Gaming left

Jared now saw someone familiar join.

GTA: YandereDev joined

YandereDev: Woah technology!

Phenomenal: Do I know you?

Dragon: Yeah, who is this fool?!

Fire: Bruh...

Shot: Bro who the fuck are you?!?!?!

YandereDev: I believe I'll be taking over this territory over!

Phenomenal: I ain't givin up this territory! Find something else!

GTA: YandereDev shot down Shot_Em

Shot: WHAT THE FUCK?!

GTA: YandereDev destroyed FireStrawberry  
GTA: YandereDev killed DragonSleeper

YandereDev: YOU'RE NEXT!

Phenomenal: No bitch... YOU ARE!!!

GTA: YandereDev riddled you

Phenomenal: DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL!

Shot: Ok new plan! Kill this Dev fucker! 

YandereDev: Good luck!

Fire: SHUT UP BASTARD!

Dragon: Calm down baby...

Phenomenal: We coming after you Dev bitch!

YandereDev: Come at me bro!

Again, he killed them all.

GTA: DragonSleeper left  
GTA: FireStrawberry left  
GTA: Shot_Em left

Phenomenal: Damn...

YandereDev: You and me, one on one!

Phenomenal: Bring it on bitch!

YandereDev used his GTA character to charge at Jared, but an unexpected savior rescued Jared's online character.

GTA: BlueQueen sniped YandereDev

Phenomenal: woah... 

BlueQueen: Your welcome.

Jared knew that woman's voice better than anything.

Phenomenal: Saki?

BlueQueen: Jared?

Saikoustation: BlueQueen sent you a friend request  
Saikoustation: BlueQueen is now online

BlueQueen: Thanks for accepting my friend request Jared!

Phenomenal: Anything for you... I mean no problem.

Both of them giggled at the same time.

Phenomenal: Want my phone number?

BlueQueen: Sure.

Phenomenal: Ok, I'll send it to you via message.

BlueQueen: Ok!

Jared went on his message box and created a message for Saki. He put his phone number in his message.

BlueQueen: Thanks Jared!

Phenomenal: Your welcome.

BlueQueen: I gotta go. 

Phenomenal: Me too, see you tomorrow?

BlueQueen: Absolutely!

GTA: BlueQueen left

Jared decided that he wanted to play some WWE. He played it for a while with Jackson. Now he was bored with it and decided to put on Crunchyroll, and he put on a show called "The Future Diary." He ordered himself a pizza and watched the anime. The person he liked most in the anime was a girl named Yuno Gasai. Mainly because he could relate to her in a way. They both had a crush on one person. She had a crush on Yukiteru Amano, while he had a crush on Saki Miyu. Yuno does everything to protect Amano, while he does everything to protect Saki. It goes on but nothing further to add. He was now done eating pizza and stopped the Anime where it was at. Before he decided to try to sleep, he got a text from someone.

Saki: Hi Jared.

Jared: Who is this?

Saki: It's me, Saki!

Jared: Oh Hi! How are you?

Saki: I'm good...   
Saki: Strangest thing happened to me today.

Jared: What's up?

Saki: Someone broke into my house and took my panties and a toothbrush...

Jared: Damn, that is fucked up...

Saki: Ikr!  
Saki: Anyways, I gotta go to bed... Cya tomorrow?

Jared: Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you know, Jared and Saki share interest in gaming and now have each others phone numbers. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic chapter, next chapter will be soon.


	7. To Numb the Pain inside...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I put underaged drinking in the tags, but this'll be the only chapter that will involve a minor drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so now GTA online played a role in as now Jared and Saki are talking to one another outside of school.
> 
> I have some huge plans for this story, so please stay tuned, also, if this story can get 10 kudos I will do a fanfic for Doki Doki Literature Club! If you wanna see that, plz let me know what you wanna see. 
> 
> Enough said, I will see you at the end if this chapter.

Chapter 7: To Numb the Pain inside...

 

Once again, another sleepless night for Jared. As much as he tossed and turned he couldn't sleep. It was midnight now.

"Why bother?" He thought to himself. 

If that wasn't enough that he couldn't get no sleep. He saw two people doing very rough things to each other outside. A male and a female. The guy was clothed whilst the woman was completely nude. Rough kissing, rough sex, rough oral, rough... Everything possible!

"Do these people not have a life or any dignity?!" Jared thought to himself.

"GET A ROOM YOU GODDAMNED WHORES!!!" Someone finally got on their case.

"AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU JUNKIE BITCH!!!" A woman shouted out.

"Fuck you Sayori, you're the reason I broke it off with you!" The man shouted out to her.

"Sayori?.." Jared thought to himself. 

That name sounded all too familiar. 

"Where?" He thought to himself again.

It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Doki Doki Literature Club?" He thought... "Yeah that's it." 

It now made no sense. What was a video game character doing outside of their game? Who was that YandereDev guy? Why does he fantasize on his sister being a crazy yandere? He played Yandere Simulator and was amazed on how much the protagonist looked like his sister. It made him sick that men have fantasies about his sister now. He couldn't control that tho...

"Hmm?"

He heard footsteps.

"You seem confused child..." A man told him.

He looked at the drunk fool.

"The bar is up the street..."

The drunken man chuckled.

"You make me laugh." 

"Do I look like a bar tender to you?!" Jared snapped.

"You look a bit tired." The man said. "I know what you need..." He pulled a thing of whisky out from his jacket. 

"Is this guy out of his mind? I'm a minor!" 

The man stood there.

"Fuck it." Jared took the whisky from the man's hand.

The man drank a whole bottle of whiskey by himself. Jared took a couple sips before collapsing to the ground.

"Sweet dreams..." The man said before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for this chapter being short, but I wanted a cliff hanger and stuff.


	8. Never again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you must never drink booze...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Jared is out, let's see what is up in his sick little mind.

Chapter 8: Never again...

 

"Ugh..." Jared felt like shit after taking a sip out of that alcoholic beverage. This is why he never drank because he saw the nasty affects of it. So now that he found himself asleep, he had the nightmares again.

"Come here child..." Argus called out to him.

"Where are you at?" Jared questioned as he looked up and down for Argus.

"Keep going straight."

Jared continued to walk straight and than he saw something he never thought he'd see. The creator of Yandere Simulator.

"Woah technology!" The guy spoke in a sound full of glee.

"Your that stupid motherfucker that shot my crew down and claimed that territory!" Jared realized.

"You seem to put alot of effort in that game, considering you have a rank of 5000!" YandereDev pointed out.

He just didn't know why the hell this guy knew him.

"Maybe I can help you win Saki..."

Woah... How the fuck?.. 

"How do you know about that?!"

"It's very simple..." 

"How so?"

"Well you built a shrine dedicated to her... Everytime your near her she leaves an aura of herself so where you are nervous to talk to her... And you exchanged phone numbers on your Saikoustation 4!" YandereDev was right again.

"Follow me Jared." Argus got his attention.

Everything was pitch black now. A few seconds later, the lights are cut on and he is put in front of his school burning to the ground. A musical instrument case was put in front of him as well. He opened the instrument case to find Musume inside. She eventually turned her head to face Jared. Jared nearly jumped back as he saw her face full of scars and her eyes completely white and emotionless.

"You let me die... After my dad gave you what you wanted you let me die!" Musume cried blood for an odd reason.

"He should've never crossed me." Jared answered.

Musume's scream rang in his ears until she completely disappeared along with the musical instrument.

He stepped inside the school to find that the walls were covered in blood with writing. It read "kill the headmaster" and "he wants blood" and "he sexually assaulted a minor."

"What the fuck?!" Jared thought to himself.

He made his way to the headmaster's office and saw that he was standing there with a gun of sorts in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" The head asked Jared.

"You know exactly why..." Jared said as he made a few more steps towards him.

"Not... Another... Step..." The headmaster aimed his stun gun at Jared.

"Whatever..." Jared stopped.

Before the head could shoot Jared, Jared pulled out his gun and shot the head in between the eyes. Everything went to white before Jared found himself in what looked to be hell.

"You will definitely serve well Jared!" Argus announced to him. 

"Yeah, sure." Jared answered back.

"Before I wake you, there is someone who wants to speak to you about your rivals for Saki."

Argus teleported Jared back to a purple looking room.

"Nice to meet you Jared-kun." The figure spoke to him.

He had a bloody crown upon him and he had a firery skull for a head. 

"What's this about?" Jared asked.

"Allow me to show you." This figure spoke.

Before Jared's eyes were two men. 

"Only two remain in your conquest for your beloved... Her father and Shin... You choose how you take them out now."

After that, he awoke on the floor. 

"Never again will I take a sip from an alcohol bottle!" He yelled as he threw it to the wall. It shattered into pieces and now he had a mess to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to write something. Had alot to think about, that said. Next chapter possibly soon.


	9. No other choice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty than, I know it has been a while, but I put a voting pole on Amino and I have a story plot that'll turn things upside down, it'll be in the end of this chapter. Now let's get into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared is back in action!

Chapter 9: No other choice...

 

Jared had got up and cleaned the spot that had the broken bottle of alcohol in it. He cleaned it all up than went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and tongue very carefully. Than he got back into his daily morning routine of waking up to his fucking insomnia. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw something he truly wanted. 

"Orange juice." Jared whispered to himself as he grabbed the bottle of OJ and drank it. He went to the basement and stared blankly at the chair in front of him. He had no idea why he looks at it. 

"Maybe an alternative?" He thought blankly to himself. 

An hour passed and he had to get dressed for school. As he did this he had another vision, this one was of a guy falling in love with his mother.

Budo's dad? Maybe...

"That was random..." Jared once more dug into his mind. 

As much as he wanted to explore more into his sick mind, he needed to dress for school although it was a free day until next week. So now he was dressed and he packed himself a lunch for school. He had went to the Miyu residence. He saw her dad getting into his car to head somewhere. He hid in the bushes as to not be seen. Before he could hide again, someone noticed him this time.

"Hi Jared!" The girl's voice wasn't creeped out at all as she noticed him. Saki noticed him now.

"Oh, hey!" Jared answered in a nice voice.

"What brings you here?" Saki smiled.

"I always pass here coming to school." Jared answered her question. 

Both of them giggled a bit. Saki than offered her hand out to Jared. 

"Wanna walk to school together?" The girl smiled again.

Jared's heart was racing now.

"Sure." The two were holding hands now.

As they both walked to school together, they noticed two more familiar faces.

"Kokona! Riku!" Saki exclaimed.

"Saki!" Kokona squealed as she saw Saki and Jared together.

"Sup Jared." Riku greeted him.

"How's it goin man." Jared greeted him back.

He seen that his tips to Riku seemed to work out as there was a new couple at Akedemi.

"Say, y'all wanna walk to school with us?" Jared insisted.

"If that's ok with Kokona." 

"Sure, why not?" Kokona blushed. 

The four now walked to school together. After a few minutes, they reached the school. 

"Ok, I'll see y'all." Jared told the group.

The group waved at him and he waved back. He went to the back of the school to text someone.

Jared: Do you know anything about Shin or Saki's dad? 

???: Sorry, I need panty shots.

Jared: Already ahead of you.  
Jared: *picture of Musume's panties*

???: How'd you get that?!

Jared: I'd rather not say...

???: I owe you big time.  
???: It seems that Shin has a crush on Saki and her dad is a bit strict on her having boyfriend's.

Jared: Go on...

???: But your in luck with Shin, he also has a crush on Oka Ruto.

Jared: So I convince him to confess feelings for someone who leads his own club?

???: Correct.  
???: But her dad, he likes to train for boxing at a gym in Shizu town. The same one you go to for fighting practice.

Jared: ahhhhhhhh.  
Jared: you know what, I'll try to befriend him, and if all else fails, I guess I'll just have to put him down.

???: That's the spirit I like to see.  
???: Also, be on lookout, because rumors have been spreading that someone has intimate feeling for you and has murdered all the bullies to hopefully be with you.

Jared: Who?

???: You'll find out for yourself, ciao.

His mind was boggled now. Who liked him so much?

Enough of that, he had to find Shin. After roaming the halls, he found Shin in the occult room. He supposed they were having a club meeting. 

"Hey guys and gals." Jared greeted them. "Can I borrow Shin for a minute?"

"S-S-S-Sure..." Oka stuttered. "Take your t-t-time." 

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Shin followed him out of the room.

"What's up Jared?" Shin asked Jared.

Jared knew he had to ask him.

"Is there anyone you like in this school?" He asked Shin.

Shin thought for a minute.

"Like... As a lover?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... There are two interesting females here that I like. Saki Miyu and Oka Ruto."

"But who do you like more?"

"Now that you mention that, I have grown find of Oka." 

"Ok man, that's cool, cuz I have an idea."

"Listening?"

Jared pulled out a black diamond ring.

"Give this to her..." 

"Woah... She wanted that ring!"

"Tell her you bought it for her and propose to her." 

"Here goes..." 

"I'll watch from the sideline." 

"Thanks Jared!"

"No problem."

Jared followed Shin back to the Occult club room. When they got there, Shin took one last glimpse at Jared.

"Wish me luck." Shin told him.

Jared nodded and Shin entered the room.

"Here's hoping." Jared thought.

He listened.

"Hey Oka. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Shin."

"Well, I've had feelings for you for... Some time now. And I just wanted to know..."

Shin pulled out the ring and showed it to her. Oka gasped and blushed.

"Will you... Marry me?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I will marry you Shin!" 

Oka hugged Shin really tight as the other occult members clapped for them both.

"Yes!" Jared thought to himself. "Now that's a rival took out in a less menacing way!"

A few hours afterwards, and Shin texted Jared.

Shin: that was easier than expected.

Jared: I know, congrats.

Shin: thanks Jared.

Jared: No problem man.

Shin: also, why'd you wanna know who I liked?

Jared: That's because there is someone I like here.

Shin: really? Who?

Jared: Saki Miyu

Shin: Nice! I hope she accepts your feelings.

Jared: me too.

Jared got off his phone and ate his lunch. As he thought about it more and more, he decided to join the Martial arts club tomorrow. The school was having a clubs fair tomorrow, so he could join that.

The school day had ended and Jared rushed home to change into his street clothes, and he got his mask in case things didn't go right with Mr. Miyu. After changing, he went to the gym to see if Saki's dad was there. Luckily he was. Jared approached the old man.

"Nice shot." Jared complimented him.

"Thanks for noticing kiddo." Mr. Miyu greeted him. "Wanna try?"

"Sure." Jared answered.

Jared stepped up to the punching bag and hit it with his fist causing it to rock back and forth.

"Not bad." Mr. Miyu complimented him.

"Thank you sir." Jared said.

"Please, just call me Aki." He held out his hand.

"Jared." He shook the old man's hand.

"Say, you're looking a bit skinny there Jared, what's say we grab something to eat?"

"Yeah I could eat." Jared answered.

"Ok, let's go."

"After you." 

"How does pizza sound to you?"

"Anything is good."

Aki pulled into the pizza parlor and ordered them a pizza. They drove to the fountain in Shizu town and sat on the bench.

 

*From a distance*

"My my, you look so cute Jared. I really hope you accept my confession tomorrow my senpai... I really hope you can love me as I killed off those other bitches." The red haired girl thought to herself.

"Hopefully you can love me. Hopefully you can remember my name..."

Akane Toriyasu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the cliffhanger I got for you. Next chapter soon.


	10. It didn't have to come to this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as you can guess, we all know what's going on here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last rival, hope you guys are ready for a thrill ride as I got something dramatic for you.

Chapter 10: It didn't have to come to this...

 

Jared and Aki ate the pizza whilst sitting on the bench. It was now five pm and Aki had no idea that Akane stole his car while he talked to Jared.

 

*During Jared and Aki's conversation*

Akane looked at her crush from a distance before noticing Mr. Miyu's car.

"That bastard cannot get in between our love!" Akane thought.

She noticed that Mr. Miyu had left his keys in the car. Without hesitation Akane picked the lock of the old codgers car. Before entering, she noticed a perv hitting on her.

"I'd do that!" The man shouted to Akane

Akane knew what he meant as her ass was poked out in front of him. She approached him looking all seductive. When she got in his face, she smiled, but that smile quickly faded into an angry frown as she violently grabbed his balls and twisted them as the perv cried in pain.

"Listen asshole, there is only one man for me and he will kick you in the dickhole... UNDERSTOOD?!" Akane's voice risen as the man nodded his head in fear. She let go of his balls and he ran off as fast as he could. 

Without a sign of life, Akane entered the car and drove it out of Shizu town to never be seen from again.

*Back to Jared*

Aki had mentioned that he had a son that died in a bad car accident that would've been the same age as Jared if not three weeks older. He mentioned how he and Saki would play on their game consoles and stuff. Jared had finished the last slice of pizza as he now had to tell Aki about his crush on Mr. Miyu's daughter.

"Hey Aki, I gotta tell you something." Jared spoke up.

"You can tell me anything you must." Aki admitted.

"Let's hope this goes well like last time..." Jared thought to himself.

Aki waited in silence.

"I have a crush on..." Jared broke the silence. "Your daughter..."

"You're kidding me right?" Aki was in shock.

"No sir, I really like your daughter, but not in the way you think, I like her as herself. And I hope to confess to her one day..." Jared answered.

Aki didn't seem interested.

"Ok, now your just getting on my nerves with this. Is that why you wanted to hang out just to tell me that you like my daughter?! And I know what boys like you are after when it comes down to it!" Aki was livid now.

"But sir..."

"I don't want to here it! You just want the sex! Well you aren't getting it out of my daughter! You understand me you little bastard?! Do ya?!" Aki shouted over him.

Now Jared was ill.

"Fuck this, I gotta go..." Aki walks over and notices his car was gone.

"GODDAMNIT! MY CAR!!!" he screamed the obsurn language as it came out of his mouth.

Jared stayed silent and angry.

"FUCK YOU JARED! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! FUCK! YOU!" Aki yelled some more.

Jared heard enough.

"I gotta take the subway." Aki made his way to the subway before noticing Jared behind him.

"You know what..." Jared pulled out his gun and put his mask on, Aki turned to see Jared with the loaded gun. "I didn't want it to come to this." 

Aki was in shock.

"So..." Jared broke the silence. "Fuck you too you old creep. Any last words before I splatter your brains across the train tracks?" Jared asked.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Aki slid into the train. Jared got on too.

"So... Your hiding behind human shields?" Jared thought to himself. 

He pursued Mr. Miyu throughout the subway train and kept his gun weilded. It wasn't long before Aki fired back a few shots. A bullet hit Jared in the shoulder. Jared would return the favor giving Aki a shot in the knee cap. Aki was now limping as Jared held his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Jared eventually reached the last cart on the subway before Aki knocked away his piece and kicked it off the train. Jared did the same and now it was an even fight.

"Let's see how bad you are without your piece playa!" Aki taunted Jared.

"Time to sleep with the fishes with you!" Jared yelled at the old man and now they threw hands.

Aki managed to cause a cut underneath Jared's eye and kicked him in the shin and gut before Jared got the upper hand punching his face several times and kicked the old man in the balls, bad leg, shin, gut, arm, and finally, face. The old man fell out of the cart only to grab the edge of it. 

"I'm sorry! Please save me Jared!" Aki begged and pleaded.

Jared wasn't listening as he looked down at the desperate man.

"Please..." He begged some more. "Be a good boy unlike your mother Jared, I believe in you, and I accept your feelings for Saki!"

"If that's so, why'd you fight me?!" Jared demanded an answer.

Aki didn't answer.

"Wrong answer..." Jared said deeply as he stepped forward.

Aki looked down at the tracks until he felt a sharp pain in his fingers.

Jared stomped at his left hand before Aki released it from the bar.

"Please... No..." Aki begged once more. "Make my death quick..." 

"Too late for that..." Jared said deeply once more and stomped twice at Aki's right hand before he released it.

Aki released his hands and was met with an untimely demise. Aki's screams of pain as the train tracks chopped him into a half was echoing in Jared's ears. The odor of blood stained the train as Jared stared down. The next stop was his home. As soon as the train stopped, he noticed police was at the stop. The bullet was still in his shoulder so he could play it as he did it through self defense. Jared, however needed to make it look legit. During the ride, he put on a glove as to not get his prints on Aki's gun. He shot himself in the hand and in his knee cap before lying on the ground.

Police entered the train til they noticed Jared injured on the ground.

"Sweet Jesus what the hell happened to you?!" The officer asked. 

Jared breathed in and out through his injuries and spoke.

"Aki Miyu shot at me and forced me to return fire, than he smacked my gun out of my hands and tried to beat me down. So I shoved him off the cart and killed him." Jared told the cop.

"Oh my God..." The female officer exclaimed.

"I had no choice... I had no choice..." Jared breathed through his injuries again.

"We know kid, we know." The cop comforted him.

"We found that bastard underneath the train, he got what he deserved." The lady cop spoke.

The detective got on his radio.

"I need the coroner down here asap! And I need an ambulance as soon as you can reach one!" The detective demanded to R&I.

R&I responded positively.

"We're gonna get you patched up, and than you head on home. Do you have a backup gun in case something like this goes down?" The detective asked.

Jared was starting to fade.

"Oh my God... I'M GONNA NEED THAT AMBULANCE NOW GODDAMNIT!" The detective demanded. He now heard someone else faintly a bit. He noticed the blue hair crying on lap. And another black haired girl holding on to his head whilst three other had a coat on him to put pressure on his wounds.

Jared eventually blacked out, but only for a few hours before waking up in a hospital bed. He coughed a bit and noticed all the people around him. Saki was the first person to go up to him and hug him. 

"Thank God that your alive." Saki hugged him real tight until she noticed he was letting out pained moans. "I thought I lost you..." 

Jared smiled faintly. Saki's mother walked up to him.

"I knew he was an asshole to teenage boys, but this..." She was lost for words. "I can't even begin to make sense of it. And it all started when Aki Jr died..."

Jared comforted Ms. Miyu by explaining everything Aki said before he died. 

Ayano and Budo were next in the room.

"Are you ok?!" Ayano cried and hugged him.

"I'll be fine when I get outta here." Jared answered.

"It takes some real guts to survive multiple gun shots and still fight!" Budo was impressed. "How would you like to join the Martial arts club?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Jared answered.

Budo was happy with his answer. Taro and Osana entered now. 

"There are my best friends!" Jared smiled a bit.

"How are you holding up baka?" Osana teased him.

"I think he'll be fine!" Taro answered before Kokona and Riku entered the room. 

"You holdin up sport?" Riku asked.

"Shouldn't be too bad Monday..." Jared answered.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Saki..." Kokona hugged Saki.

"At least I didn't lose Jared." Saki was happy.

The nurse had entered the room to release Jared from the hospital.

"Ok, you are free to go."

Jared hopped out of the bed and got dressed.

"You are so lucky to have survived that and have great friends!" The nurse told him.

"Hopefully one of them will be my girlfriend." Jared answered and left the hospital.

*A few hours later*

Jared was walking down the alley to go home until he noticed a voice calling for him.

"Senpai?" The girl's voice echoed. 

Jared turned around to notice a familiar student walking towards him. This girl was none other than... Akane Toriyasu.

"What's up with her?" Jared thought to himself.

"Jared, I was looking everywhere for you..." Akane blushed a bit.

"Hi Akane-chan..." Jared greeted her.

"I have something I must tell you." Akane told him.

Jared listened.

"You see, I killed those... Women... That bullied other students for fun because they... Wanted you... But not in the way I wanted you!" 

Jared was froze for a sec.

"I love you Jared-kun, more than life itself!"

Jared had to do something. If this girl was a Yandere like him, and she found out that he liked Saki and not her, she could end up killing her.

This will not stand!  
She must be eliminated!

Jared slowly pulled out his pocket knife.

"As much as your confession is... Touching and all... I can't accept." 

"Why not?!" Akane asked saddened by his answer.

"Because my heart..." He stuck the blade in Akane's stomach. "Is taken by someone else..."

Akane clinched at her life and grabbed Jared's face to feel him as she dies. Tears were streaming down her face as she died after a few minutes.

*Back at home*

Jared got his bloody clothes and knife and put them in the burn barrel to rid of evidence. While this was going on, he got a message from his sister.

Ayano: hi brother!

Jared: Sup Yan-chan 

Ayano: I got some news and our parents are happy about this.

Jared: ???

Ayano: Me and Budo...  
Ayano: are gonna have a baby!

Jared: WOAH! YOUR PREGNANT?!

Ayano: YES!

Jared: Congrats sister!

Ayano: thank you!

Jared: we'll talk more about it tomorrow, see you than?

Ayano: sure, goodnight brother.

Jared put his phone up smiling at the fact he was gonna be an uncle really soon.

"This gets better and better!" Jared thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the cliffhanger I left. So now Ayano is pregnant and will be having a baby really soon. Next chapter real soon.


	11. Mine one way or another...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now it's time for Jared to confess to Saki, What will happen now? 
> 
> Also I will add a Saki point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, srry for taking so long, I had to think loud and clear about how to begin this chapter off and so on... But enough stalling, let's get into this.

Chapter 11: Mine one way or another...

 

*Saki's POV*

Saki was in the shower thinking about how to break it to Jared that she sort of liked him as more than a friend, but she didn't wanna rush things that quick. After a while, she was done in the shower. She dryed herself off, put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she headed to bed and slowly shut her eyes. But her nightmare she would never forget. 

Kokona had died and Saki had to pay for her funeral. Within that instinct, she had to do something... Gross... Compensated dating. She had on very seductive clothing and was picked up by someone in a car. She never caught his name. All she knew was that this guy was rubbing her thigh and pulled in to somewhere where they wouldn't be disturbed. With in that extent, the guy paid Saki an amount of five hundred dollars for a certain service. She got on top of the guy and undid his zipper on his pants. She pulled down her panties and pulled his dick out. She put it inside her and started thrusting and humping. It took a while but the man had eventually cummed inside her, she just waited for the seed to safely be placed inside her. She he pulled out and did his zipper again. "I won't tell anyone." He said to her and opened the door for her. As she was about to head home, she noticed she was being followed by a masked man. She instantly ran but tripped on her heels. The masked man reached her and risen his hatchet higher. Saki closed her eyes and the man slashed at her. With that out of the way, Saki woke up. 

"What a nightmare..." Saki thought to herself before realizing it was three o'clock. "Time to get dressed..."

*Jared's POV*

"Again, another sleepless night!" Jared thought to himself. He felt angry with this although he was emotionless. He got up and showered. After he was done showering he looked at the time and realized it was three thirty-one. "I guess I'll get dressed and make my breakfast." 

Jared went in his room and put on his uniform. Than he went to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. Than he got his bag and left his home, but before that, he wrote a letter to Saki to put in her locker. 

 

Dear Saki.

I would like to talk to you under the cherry blossom tree today if that's ok. I have something I want to confess.

 

He ended the letter there. He put it in an envelope with a heart in front of it.

He than left the home and headed to school. An hour walk later and he was at school. He was the first person there, so he could put the note in Saki's locker and put his bag in his locker, for an odd reason, he brought a rag and chloriform. He than roamed the halls and saw he wasn't alone. Budo was in front of the martial arts club room.

Jared grabbed the clipboard and signed on the paper. Budo seemed surprised.

"Consider me your first member to sign." Jared told him smiling. 

Budo smiled back. 

"I heard about Ayano." Jared than broke the silence.

"I know..." Budo said. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a father, this is... Wonderful." 

"I'll see you later." Jared told him and Budo nodded.

A few hours passed and Saki found that note in her locker. She folded it and put it in her pocket. A few hours passed and it was lunchtime. He had his lunch in his bag and he ate it. Afterwards he went to the pool at school and swam until he got bored with it. It was now the end of the school day and he was the first at the cherry tree. If things didn't go well, he had the chloriform in his bag if things didn't go as he'd hoped. Saki came and looked at Jared a bit. Than she smiled.

"You're the one who wanted to meet me under here?" Saki asked.

"Yes." Jared answered.

"So what did you wanna say?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I had feelings for you for a long time... And I just wanted to say that... I... I... I love you Saki-chan."

Saki gasped, and smiled. But she had this to say.

"It's nice that you have feelings for me, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet. Maybe later I will be... You seem like a nice guy Jared. I think I'll accept your confession hopefully next time."

Saki looked at her watch as Jared only looked down at the ground saddened. 

"I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow?" Saki asked him.

Jared nodded and Saki walked off.

Jared watched with tears in his eyes up until he had seen someone. A girl that looked out of place. 

"My son..." She spoke.

"Mom..." Jared said to her.

"I see you found your suitor, but she isn't ready as it seems. But remember my child, there are alternatives, you only need her physically..." The 1980s girl told him.

"You're... You're right." Jared's eyes lightened up and he looked at his bag.

Ryoba smiled and faded away.

"God I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm not given a choice..." Jared got his bag to see if Saki was still at her locker, she wasn't there. So she had to be at her home. Jared went there and saw her enter her home. "At least I can get her stuff to come home with me." He thought as he entered the yard. He knocked on the door and had his pocket knife clinched in his hand, he needed to make sure no one would look for her. He knocked on the door and her mother answered the door.

"Oh hi Ja..." Before she could finish what she was saying, Jared took the knife and stuck it in her gut. He twisted it until the life in her eyes faded. He than looked around for Saki and found her still in her uniform in the kitchen. Jared approached her rag with chloriform in hand. When he got behind her and covered her nose and mouth with the rag. She struggled for a bit but eventually gave in and passed out. He grabbed her and pulled her body close to his. He planted a kiss on her cheek and went up to her room. He noticed she had a bag and packed her clothes in it. He also got her toothbrush and put it in her bag too, he also noticed she had lingerie and put that in her bag to. He got the bag and put Saki and the bag outside as well. He went back inside and found the gas can in the garage. He poured it all over the house and set it on fire. Saki was awake and tried to crawl away, but Jared had more chloriform in the rag and put Saki to sleep again. Than he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulders. He than grabbed his and her bag and carried her all the way to his house. 

"Sorry sweetie..." Jared whispered to an unconscious Saki and looked at the chair in the basement. He than proceeded to sit Saki in the chair and tied her wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair. He than grabbed the other rope to tie around her stomach to ensure she stayed put. He than knew he'd have to gag her as she would yell and scream for help. He got the ductape and pulled a piece off to put around her mouth, but to muffle her screams, he grabbed a clean hankie and put it in her mouth, than he put the piece of ductape over her mouth. Jared got a text from his mother.

Ryoba: Hi son!

Jared: Hey mom...

Ryoba: I heard Ayano was having a child!

Jared: That is true.

Ryoba: That's exciting...  
Ryoba: I CAN'T WAIT!!!

Jared: mhm...

Ryoba: What's wrong hun?

Jared: I found myself a... Kohai... And I had to hurt people to acquire her. When I went to confess to her...

Ryoba: don't worry sweetie, remember...

Jared: ?

Ryoba: You only need her physically...

Jared: yeah ik

Ryoba: I sent you some money, it should be in tomorrow.

Jared: How much is it, you know...

Ryoba: it's enough to feed both you and your girlfriend sweetie...

Jared: thx mom

Ryoba: you're welcome.

"Well, at least I can feed us both..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now Jared has Saki and he can only hope to make her fall in love with her. Next chapter soon...


	12. Crazy in love with you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why hadn't I planned this earlier?" Jared thought to himself. 
> 
> He looked at the tied up girl in his basement. He took his hand and gently removed her hair from her face to look into her beautiful blue eyes. No wait, nevermind, she was still unconcious. 
> 
> "I'll be back down here to check on you my beloved Saki Miyu." He planted a kiss on her forehead and headed up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, had to think very clear on how I wanted this to go down. So we aren't going for intercourse as soon as he has kiddnapped his kohai. (Saki) So we are going to start this off as you'd expect it to start.
> 
> Enjoy my fanfic, I hope you enjoy this, and keep in mind things cannot be rushed. So some chapters may take up a full month. But I will have more time in the summer to create more chapters and stuff. 
> 
> With that said. Let's hop into it.

Chapter 12: Crazy in love with you...

 

Jared nearly slept like a baby that night. He knew that he had his lover and would do anything to protect her. Although tying her to a chair doesn't seem like protecting her, it seems more like taking her hostage. But he couldn't just simply let her go due to the fact that he burned her house down and murdered what was left of her family. Could she look at him the same after that? He prayed it wouldn't come down to him having to torture her and break her into loving him. No, he wasn't gonna do that, he was gonna wait it out and give her enough time to warm up to him. Morning came and the weekend was upon everyone. He got up and checked the mail. He saw an envelope with his name on it shipped from America. There was a note and some money in it.

Dear Jared.

It's mom sweetie. Just wanted to let you know that I paid for the house and gave you some money. Use it wisely honey. Love you.

Mom.

"Very short letter." Jared thought to himself. He put the money in his pocket and headed down to the basement to check on his kohai before stopping to look at her bag with her stuff in it.

Everything is there. He entered in the basement to find Saki still there, still tied to the chair, still sleeping. Without hesitation he grabbed the chair with wheels in front of the chair that Saki was tied to, and he sat in it. For some odd reason, he had a sudden urge to take his hand and slide it under her skirt. Somehow he managed to control his actions. About a second later after he had fiddled with her hair a bit, she woke up to see Jared right in front of her. 

"Morning little beauty..." Jared greeted her as he removed her hair from her eyes once more.

She tried to speak but her saying we're muffled. Out of fear she looked down at her wrists to see they were tied. She tried to move her limbs and body but was unable to. Jared put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. 

"It's ok..." Jared told her in a calm but deep voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

A tear ran down her face as she soothed down a bit and sat still. 

"Hold still." He got up and removed the ductape slowly to not hurt her. She squinted her eyes a bit and Jared stopped for a sec. "I'm sorry." He apologized and continued to slowly remove the tape until it was fully off her mouth. He was about to remove the hankie but Saki snapped her head back a bit. "I'm not gonna hurt you, please let me remove it." After he said that, Saki faced herself towards him again. He took his hand and grabbed the cloth that had kept her silent and carefully removed it. Saki breathed in and out really deeply. He noticed that she was thirsty.

"How the fuck can you not be in this hot ass room?" He thought. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" He asked her nicely.

"A water please..." Saki answered nearly parched. 

"I'll be right back." Jared told her. 

He went to the kitchen. Jared opened the fridge to find a bottle of water. She couldn't just drink it normally, so he had to get a straw for her to sip it out of. He headed back to the basement with the water. She almost looked passed out. He sat in front of her and put the straw in the bottle.

"Hey." He tapped at her and she faced him. 

"Thanks." She said to him. She put her lips on the straw and begun to sip.

"Your welcome." He told her as she sipped on the water through the straw. She nearly drank the whole thing before using her tongue to signal the straw away from her lips. He carefully removed the straw from her lips and allowed her to breathe some more. "I'll be right back again..." Jared said. Saki nodded and noticed the AC in the corner of the basement. 

Jared went outside with some tools and did his best to fix the AC in the basement. When he was done, he put the back of it back in it. Than he headed back inside and headed to the basement to check on his beloved and the AC. 

"How you holding up?" He asked Saki.

Saki stared at him nearly wide eyes when she saw him with tools around his waist. 

"Hold on." He grabbed the remote to the AC in the basement and pushed the power button. It turned on and the air was cold, so he knew he did something right. He looked at her again. "Better?" He asked her.

Saki nodded and Jared put the tools back where they were and sat in front of Saki again. 

For the next few hours. Jared had told Saki everything. About his life of being broken, about the perv, about Sora, Shin, her dad, and about how she played a role in all of this. Saki knew that trying to break free wasn't gonna work, so all she could do was listen. But for an odd reason she was moved by this. She watched anime before, so she knew the best word to describe Jared.

Yandere...

She understood that she was the only one keeping him stable. But she was only at that climax at ninety percent. She could see in his eyes however that he didn't want to hurt her nor was he lying to her. He was opening up about what he did and how his life was growing up. So now that's another five percent that she sided with him. Up until they heard a knock on the front door. 

"Ugh..." Jared angrily grunted a bit. "Sorry for this dear." He grabbed the piece of cloth again and put it in Saki's mouth along with the ductape. He hugged her and she burried her face in his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will actually be later today, so stay tuned.


	13. Drown in you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A couple of hours before one am*
> 
> "We are investigating the murder of Lei Miyu and the disappearence of Saki Miyu." The officer announced to Jared.
> 
> "Oh my..." Jared said sounding shocked.
> 
> This act was convincing to both officers.
> 
> "So you have no idea what happened?" The other officer questioned.
> 
> "I heard about her house burning and stuff, and I tried to get in contact with Saki, but it lead to no luck. I hope she's okay." Jared sounded more convincing this time. 
> 
> After that, the officers left.
> 
> "You have a great rest of your night now." The officer told him. 
> 
> Jared nodded his head. "Suckers..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we see who is at the doors.

Chapter 13: Drown in you.

 

Jared walked up to the basement door to exit.

"As long as you don't scream, nothing bad will happen." Jared told Saki trying not to sound harsh.

Saki nodded. Well... Come on, she was gagged. She could only nod. But still...

Jared walked up to the front door to answer it. It was Kokona and Riku.

"Hey." Jared greeted them. "Do you two wanna come in?"

Jared stepped out of the way and both Kokona and Riku walked in and sat on the couch. 

"Thanks..." Kokona sounded sad.

"What's wrong Kokona-chan?" Jared asked her.

It remained silent. 

"Saki went missing after her mother's murder and the house burned..." Riku broke the silence. 

"Damn... I heard about that." Jared told them.

Kokona looked up. 

"I'm so sorry for your lost Jared." Kokona hugged him tight.

"Same to you..." Jared answered back and hugged her back to.

"We gotta go..." Kokona said quickly removing herself from Jared. 

They both walked out the door.

"Am I just to convincing or what?" Jared thought to himself again. 

He than headed back down to see Saki real quick. Saki still sat there. Didn't say anything, didn't move anything. Nothing, just... Sat there. He couldn't make her do that most of the time. It's just... Temporary.

"Let me remove the gag real quick." Jared said. He sat in the chair in front of her and removed the ductape again... Gently... And took the piece of cloth out. She looked in his eyes and kinda blushed. 

"Blue eyes..." Saki smiled. "I never noticed because you were always tired." 

"Thanks." He smiled back and removed her hair from her eyes. He noticed her hair was a bit greasy. How can it not be in this hot ass room? 

He looked at her for a moment and broke the silence.

"Will a bath help you feel any better?" Jared asked concerned.

"Yes." Saki's eyes lit up.

In that moment Jared undid Saki's bondage and she got up, but fell to one knee after. Jared used his arm, put the other behind her back, and carried her to the bathroom. He knew she would want privacy, so he offered to leave the room.

"Stay..." Saki summoned him to do.

"How can I say no to you?" Jared shut the door. "You might need help, so I'll make this exception." 

Saki undid her shirt, skirt, shoes, and stockings. But her bra she seemed to need help with.

"I need some help..." She told him before Jared walked closer to her. 

He got in behind her and unclipped the clippings in her bra. Of course her bra would just pop off after unclipping it, due to the fact that she had big breasts. She blushed a bit and struggled with her panties. Saki looked at Jared and he got closer. Jared kneeled on a knee and pulled down her panties. He than got up. "I'll put these in wash." Jared told her. She nodded and turn the water on warm. "If you need anything, I'll be just outside of this room ok?" He told Saki.

Saki nodded and entered the tub. 

Before leaving the room, Jared took one last look at Saki's body. She was a hot girl with a... How you say... "Gangster's girl" body. Another of saying she was thick. Her body was spotless, no pimples or moles. 

He left and put the dirty clothes in the wash and played the game for a bit.

*Fifteen minutes later*

He turned the game off. He knew he had to check on the clothes. He hadn't heard Saki in a while, so he went in the bathroom to check on her. When he got in there, he noticed there were some suds in the tub, so he knew she was washing herself, but her head wasn't sticking out of the water.

"Shit shit shit oh my God!" Jared panicked and quickly took her body out of the water. He listened for Saki's heart, it was still beating, but fast. He took his hands over her chest in an attempt to give her CPR. After that didn't work, he opened her mouth and breathed air in it. He tried both methods over and over until she coughed and was breathing again.

"Are you ok?!" Jared asked with tears coming out of his eyes for a second. He wasn't crying, but there were tears coming out of his eyes. 

Saki looked up at him.

"I thought... I saw..." She stuttered.

"Saw what? What is it baby?" Jared asked Saki.

She teared up a bit. 

"I fell asleep..." She crackled do to the fact that she was crying a bit. "And I saw my dad's ghost trying to kill me..." She now teared up and burried her face in Jared's chest. 

Jared comforted her as much as he could.

"There there..." He said rubbing her head a bit, than her back. "It's ok, I'm going to protect you. No one is going to harm you again." Saki took deep breathes. He definitely couldn't tie her back up, especially after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic scene? Do you guys love it? Scenes like that indicate that she knows that Jared really does love her and would never harm her. Well now, that's going to do it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. All I'm gonna say is that next chapter will be soon, so do take care.


	14. Feel the chemistry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my third attempt to make this chapter. So again I'm gonna start off by saying sorry for this taking so long. A whole bunch of stuff in my personal life has happened to the point where I had to handle that and plus all the heat on YandereDev to the point where I thought if I make another chapter I'd receive some of the heat as well because I actually like the game. So I decided to let the heat cool down before making a chapter but I also remembered that this chapter is long over due, I think it's been like a month since my last chapter if not two months. That said I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'm gonna stop talking and start writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell by the chapter title there will be chemistry. Whether that be a love or hate chemistry. I hope you guys enjoy this as this... Again... Is my third attempt at making this chapter if it uploads.

Chapter 14: Feel the chemistry...

 

"I'll go get you some clothes, you just dry off ok?" Jared asked Saki.

Saki nodded and Jared shut the door.

Saki eventually stood up and wrapped herself in her towel and looked herself noticing that Jared kept everything clean.

"So he's a clean person than?" Saki thought to herself before continuing to dry herself off.

Jared walked over to the bag that contained Saki's clothes. For whatever reason while he was going through it all, he was greeted with a bunch of flashes about his childhood. This was back when Jared was 7 and Ayano (obviously the twin.) also being 7. Ryoba, Ayano, and Jared were preparing dinner for the night. Ryoba was chopping up onions and peppers when she got this look in face, she turned her attention to Jared who was putting water in the pot and put the pot on the stove than went to chop up a few potatoes. Ryoba was still humming her sweet song and her chopping got more intense up until for an odd reason she purposely cut herself. She than asked Jared to clean the plate while she bandaged herself. Jared cleaned the blood off the plate and brought it back to his mom. Ryoba asked for Ayano to go into the living room while Jared stayed there. Ryoba than went on through an explanation on how the blood would still be on the plate although it looked clean to the human eye. After his mother showed him that purple light and that spray, he found all that to be useful as he also remembered going to each scene afterwards to clean his mess and completely rid of any evidence against him also concealing his identity to avoid being noticed by anyone.

Jared eventually shook out of his thoughts and went through Saki's clothes again. He decided to give her pajama pants and a shirt. But she needed some undergarments. He went through her bras first. He grabbed a baby blue bra and than looked through her panties. For an odd reason he was thinking nasty thoughts when he found the bottom of that lingerie he took. Jared eventually grabbed a white pair of panties. It didn't take long and Jared grabbed a pair of pajama pants that had a flannel design and a baby blue shirt with a cute picture on it. Jared didn't have to go anywhere and neither did she so why even put on a whole bunch of clothes.

Jared grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Saki was now finished drying off. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She sweetly said and wrapped the towel around her.

Jared entered.

"Here we are." Jared handed the clothes over to Saki.

"Thanks hun." Saki said in a sweet voice to Jared.

"No problem babe." Jared answered.

"She's into me just like that?" Jared thought out to himself. "Even after all the murders and leaving her homeless?" 

He wasn't gonna bask in his own thoughts. Jared decided to just go with it because since he kidnapped her he wasn't having those nightmares or visions anymore. That's all he personally cared about... Well that and Saki.

Jared left the bathroom and went up to go grab the money his mother sent him to go buy him and Saki food to last them a month. Jared had to put on a shirt first. He wasn't shirtless to show off for Saki, he was shirtless because his shirt was full of sweat and had to be put in the washer. When he got up to his room, he put on the green flannel shirt that was almost similar to Saki's pajama pants but her's was blue and a bit of pink. He grabbed the cash and stepped out of his room. Jared got halfway down the stairs until Saki noticed him. 

"Where are you going dear?" Saki asked Jared.

"To get some food to last us a month." Jared answered. "What are you hungry for?" He asked Saki.

Saki got closer to him.

"I was thinking we could order take out and some soda and put in a movie..." Saki said putting a hand on his chest and used the other hand to put his arm around her waist til his hand was on her ass.

Jared thought about it for a second or two. That actually wasn't a problem because the take out was only $15 and that would leave $185 for groceries which was more than enough because they both didn't eat much so they could do that.

"I'm cool with that." Jared answered and pulled his cell out and called the pizza place. Saki pulled him to the couch and sat him down beside her. Jared ordered a pizza and a two liter. Jared than turned on his Saikoustation 4 and went to Netflix to find a movie. Fifteen minutes and the pizza and two liter and put on a movie. This movie was about a girl with some type of disease or something where she falls in love with this boy that has a cancer of some type. The characters names were Hazel Grace and Augustus Waters. After two hours the movie ended and Jared and Saki locked eyes. After a while the two found themselves lip wrestling. They both kissed each other for a few seconds until Jared stuck his tongue in Saki's mouth. Saki did the same. After a few minutes Jared won the tongue battle and the twos kissing became more intense and Jared placed a hand on Saki's ass and her back and picked her up. Saki wrapped her arms and legs around him and they detoured to his room. Once up there the kissing became more and more heated as Jared removed Saki's shirt as Saki removed Jared's shirt as well revealing his buff chest. It wasn't long and Saki undid Jared's pants as Jared undid Saki's pants. Jared than undid Saki's bra and continued to kiss Saki as she kissed back up until raising her arms. She used her eyes and signalled for Jared to put the shackles Jared had on the ceiling around her wrists. Jared grabbed a wrist and put the first shackle on her wrist, he than put the second one on her wrist. Jared than kneeled down a bit until he was facing her panties.

"Please be careful." Saki told him. "This is my first time."

"This is my first time too." Jared answered her.

Jared than proceeds to slowly remove Saki's panties. Saki tits start to get a bit hard as Jared let's his lips meet her clitoris. Jared slipped his tongue inside her and Saki began to moan a bit and as his tongue moved around her moans got louder and louder up until Saki started to squirt a bit. Jared than got up and sucked on her breasts for a bit up until undoing his underwear and placed himself inside of her. He started to suck on her neck leaving a hickey on her neck. Saki moaned louder than before as Jared started off a bit slow as to not hurt her. Jared had his hands on her legs. Up until he let go of one of Saki's legs and proceeded to finger Saki anally. Saki's moans got more and more intense as Jared's fingering turned into fisting. Saki breathed heavily and moaned more until Jared eventually cummed. Jared waited for his seed to be placed inside her until removing himself from Saki. Saki panted as Jared put her panties back on her and undid her shackles. Jared than put Saki's bra back on her as Saki buried her face in his chest. Jared than put his underwear back on and than his pants. He put Saki's shirt back on her and gently layed her on his bed. Jared layed right next to her.

 

*During that time*

A boy with a hood over his looked down at the night Street in Shayuza town in his huge glass window up until his father came in their.

"You seem bothered son, what's wrong?" Mr. Saikou asked.

"Saki is gone..." The boy answered. "She's alive though..."

Mr. Saikou tried to live up but his son gave him a menacing glance. 

"I'll bet you that damned Jared Aishi has her and is brainwashing her." He now punched the wall.

The butler entered.

"If I may sir..." The butler spoke. "I found this among the ruins of the Miyu compound." He had a diary of sorts in his hand.

Saki's diary...

Megamo looked inside it and saw that Saki had feelings for Jared before him. He threw the book out of rage and began aligning a few guards to strict orders to locate Jared and kidnap Saki.

Info heard all of this and began to text Jared to warn him about Megamo, she sent a few texts before one of the guards grabbed her by the shoulders and carried her to the office. Mr. Saikou looked at the girl.

"Well well well..." Mr. Saikou sounded evil.

"Look who it is..." Megamo said. "Info-bitch." 

Info showed no emotion or fear to any of these two.

 

*Morning time*

 

Jared woke up to see his phone flashing on and off letting him know that he had messages. All of them were from Info. 

"What does this bitch want?" Jared asked himself.

He looked at the messages and saw stuff about Megamo Saikou (Megami's brother) and him threatening to kill Jared. Also says he is gonna attempt to kidnap Saki.

"Fuck!" Jared shouted in his head.

Saki woke up now.

"Something the matter hunny?" Saki asked him.

"No dear, everything is fine." Jared lied and than got up.

"Let him try..." Jared said to himself. "He'll suffer the same fate the others have!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting turn of events ain't it? Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as it took me three times and several weeks to make this chapter. Well overdue. That'll do it for now, more chapters soon hopefully and I'll see you than.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is going to be a chapter Ed story. But it won't be only 8 chapters, I'm going to try to do maybe around like thirty chapters, maybe more. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
